


Best Laid Plans

by VerdantMoth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Evil Kate, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Guy Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Peter shows more than fear this time and he snarls. Stiles flinches away, concerned that Peter hasn’t spoken once, since she handed him over. Concerned that he will, and her plan will explode around them. Her fingers twitch against her skirt, impractical for what she’s going to do, but necessary to be seen as less threatening. What girl, aside from Lydia, prepares for a fight by wearing a leather skirt? She kicks her converse against the ground. “What’s the deal with that? The nephew? What makes him so special?”





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the letter "b" and the word "betrayed."

Stiles knows, the moment they grab Peter that this plan might be his worst one ever. She wants to scream, to shout “just trust me!” She can’t though. Can’t let anyone know she’s one of the pack 

It kills her though, the look in blue eyes. Human eyes. Perhaps that is the worst part. That it’s not the strong glow of the wolf staring at her so hurt, but the human she loves so deeply staring at her betrayed. 

The hunter cackles, a gurgling, wet sound. “Don’t laugh too early. You haven’t managed to muzzle it yet.”

The wounded noise Peter makes, the sound of defeat, it cuts her. She can feel something inside of her snap, like a string pulled too tightly. That strange warmth that’s been in her mind for so long suddenly vanishes, and she shivers. The hunter eyes her. “It’s okay to be scared kid. These things are vicious. You don’t have to stay for the transfer.

Stiles scoffs. “And be cheated out of the cash? No way man. Just muzzle the creature and let’s go. But remember, we don’t hurt it. Thems the rules.”

The hunter sighs and then spits at Peter’s feet. “Can’t understand why she wants this one whole. She’s never cared about their condition before.”

Stiles bristles and knows she needs to be careful when a very human snarl gets caught beneath her breast. “Not sure it’s our job to understand, but rumor has it this one is the uncle.”

Peter shows more than fear this time and he snarls. Stiles flinches away, concerned that Peter hasn’t spoken once, since she handed him over. Concerned that he will, and her plan will explode around them. Her fingers twitch against her skirt, impractical for what she’s going to do, but necessary to be seen as less threatening. What girl, aside from Lydia, prepares for a fight by wearing a leather skirt? She kicks her converse against the ground. “What’s the deal with that? The nephew? What makes him so special?”

Stiles knows. It’s the quiet power he possesses. A subtle beauty, an understated strength. All of the things Peter mocks, tries to protect. Fractured though he may be, Derek is the brittle straws holding a broken pack together. 

Stiles is the firecracker breaking it apart. 

The hunter shrugs. “From what I can tell, he isn’t. She’s just got a past with him and a bone to pick.” The hunter laughs. 

Stiles rolls her eyes. She’s a fan of dog jokes, but that one was lame. Peter though, makes a noise in the back of his throat like he’s been kicked. 

“Look can we just hurry this up big guy. Ya girl has plans tonight.” 

She chances a glance at Peter. He’s refusing to look at her now, snarling and snapping at his wolfsbane bonds. His skin is red and raw and she can feel the burn around her own wrist. “Look, if you aren’t gonna muzzle him….”

She snaps her fingers and Peter’s mouth is bound by metal and wolfsbane. The hunter startled beside her and Stiles gives him a haughty look. “Well, let’s not keep a lady waiting.”

The drive is tense and Stiles aches to fill the silence but every time she opens her mouth the hunter cuts her a nasty glare. She spends most of it huffing at him and trying desperately to mend the snapped bond. There’s a hole in the center of her that is usually filled by Peter’s presence and she just feels cold without it. 

“Damn. You should have brought a jacket. Stop fucking shivering.”

“It’s not like I can help it, asshole.” Stiles watches as his fingers clench around the steering wheel but all she can really hear is Peter’s panting breaths and the way he’s throwing his body around like he can break through mountain ash infused metal. 

By the time they reach the abandoned warehouse Stiles is tense, the hunter is pissed, and Peter is foaming at the mouth. 

Kate Argent meets them as the pull up, and Stiles tries to look unaffected. Like she hands over her lovers every day. 

“Good luck getting him to talk.” It’s the only thing she can think to say. 

Kate grins, more feral than the poisoned wolf, and swings an electrified baton. “Oh, I have my ways.” She looks geared up to give a speech but Stiles doesn’t have time. She waves two fingers and the doors to the van open. Peter falls out snarling as best he can around his bindings. 

“Cash and he’s all yours.” 

Kate studies Stiles. “Never took you for a sell out babe.” 

Still shrugs. “Half a million will pay a lot of bills. Besides, he sheds.”

Peter snaps his teeth and tries to lunge at them, but Stiles throws up both her hands. “Also. He’s hard to leash train.” 

Kate shrugs and goes to inspect Peter. Just because she can, she gives him a solid kick to the stomach and Stiles almost whines with him. 

“If you were gonna play with him why couldn’t we?”

Kate gives her a sly look. “Oh darling, I think we both know you’ve already had your fun with him.”

The hunter with them snorts. “Fucking disgusting.” 

Stiles bares her teeth and knocks him back with a look. He hits his head and goes down. Kate wags a finger at Stiles. “Now now, play nice. Come help me get him to the cage.”

“Don’t you have other henchmen to do your heavy lifting?”

Kate scoffs. “Do I look dumb enough to trust them? Oh no. This ones too precious to leave to the brain dead.”

Stiles bites her tongue and goes to help. Peter thrashes between them, and Stiles is reminded of just how much bigger the wolf is. “Fucking hold still, babe.” Kate doesn’t much react to the slip of the tongue, too busy trying to avoid claws. 

Peter stills against them, human eyes staring wide at her. Stiles can’t quite read the emotion but she slips her hands down to where his are bound. “There’s a good pup. Do as the nice lady says.” 

Peter resumes his thrashing and Stiles winks at him, just once. Then she steps back and says “I’m sorry, but I just don’t think this is a clever plan.” 

Kate whips her head around. “What plan?”

Stiles yanks her hands apart through the air. “This one.” 

Peter’s bindings fall off and though he’s weakened, he has the element of surprise and feral rage on his side. Stiles doesn’t watch him tear her apart. She just fishes for the keys on the passed out guard’s belt and starts the van. 

Peter jumps in beside her, still dripping Kate Argent everywhere. They don’t say anything for a long time, and the Peter whispers. “You didn’t think to warn me?”

Stiles tentatively reaches for his hand. “They needed to believe you felt betrayed.”

“I do,” he says, but he grabs her hand anyway.


End file.
